


Lightbulbs

by Shadowdianne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So yesterday I saw the preview of the next episode in which Snow… well, she kind  goes nuts, and when I saw all the responses and comments that the scene got in tumblr this idea came to me. It’s my first try to what you could considerate crack so be nice(?) And this is all the summary that I can write</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightbulbs

Regina was reading in her study, happy that the town wasn’t freezing, crumbling to dust or any form in which Storybrooke could disappear… again. She sighed; it was almost too easy to forget that the mob of the evenings would be there, in her porch, in a couple of minutes. She created a fire ball and waited next to the door, ready to insult the peasants, like every day of every week, Robin Hood included.  
After the soul mate debacle she had decided to forget Robin Hood, TinkerBell, pixie dust and everything remotely close to the true love crap. Let’s be real, she thought, who could try to pair Robin Hood with me? Moreover in less than a week.   
So she stayed with her son and with Emma Swan because the blonde ditched the pirate right after Hook asked her to have a threesome with said Tinkerbell, Regina snorted, the true love of those two was almost as ridiculous as hers. But, getting to the important, the angry mob of the evenings wasn’t there and she started to get bored.  
Thinking that maybe her reputation as badass was disappearing because of the kiss that she and Emma has shared the night before after an argument she shrugged and returned to the study. Of course in the same moment that she was starting to read again a knock in the door startled her.  
She approached the door, fire ball in her hand, ready to the cacophony of the mob but instead of stupid lambs (she liked to thought that they were lambs) Snow was standing there with a lot more of makeup that she usually wore.  
“Regina” she started “as your future mother in law and your previous step-daughter I want to know how to became evil”  
Regina blinked  
Once  
Twice  
The closed the door  
But Snow knocked the door and started shouting.  
“I want to know, I want to know, I want to know”  
Snow definitely hadn’t changed a lot thought Regina while opening said door again with a dangerous smile.  
“And why?”  
“Because of the light bulbs” became the answer as a matter of fact, Regina could almost hear the duh that came with the answer but her arched brow made Snow reconsiderate her words “They are asking me to do things and I don’t know how to do them but they are asking me anyway so I want to know how to became evil because being evil I will be gorgeous and they would stop asking me how to fix the electricity or whatever”  
Regina blinked again and sighed; extracting her phone from her pants she called Emma who answered promptly.  
“Dear, I know that you are in my bed right now trying to seduce me as soon as I finish reading my book but would you be so kind to dress and help me to make another sleeping curse? I think that your mother needs it”

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it, I will return to my cage, don’t worry.


End file.
